Mr popo (TFS)
Normal= |-|Super Form= |-|Super Form 2= |-|True Form= Poem of Popo His breath is the nameless mist His skin is the unnamed darkness Azathoth, is just his brain His atoms are infinite Yog Sothoths, all the same He sees your dreams, creepily so You will fear his terror, for he is Mr. Popo And he will solo your favorite verse Powers and Stats Tier: 'Memetic Tier. Above all...nothing can describe mr. Popo's power <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< negative infinite% Popo's power '''Name: '''Dumplin Popo, Mr. Popo '''Origin: 'Team Four Star 'Age: '''Unknown '''Gender: '''Male '''Classification: '''Ancient Demon '''Powers and Abilities: '''Popopotence (above Brolypotence>omnipotence>Kenpotence>universe), Instant Transmission/Teleportation, Soul Reaping, Instant Infinite Creation/Destruction abilities, Unlimited summoning powers, Instant Death, Cell/Living Tissue Degrading, Infinite Reality Warping, Form Change, Shapeshifting, Time Dilation/Alteration, Fear-Mongerer, Infinte Involuntary Possession, Mind Control, Cloning, Size Alteration, Element Control, Physics Bending, Wormhole/Black Hole Creation, Immortality, Instant Regeneration, Ultra Instinct(Mastered), Consumption of Anything, FTLiterallyEverything Speeds, Brain Death, Biology Alteration, DNA Creation, Access to every plane of Existence, Dimension Alterations(Deleting or Adding), Erasure of anything, Power Level Manipulation(Can be used on self or others, to any extent), Race Changer, Gender Changer, Ultimate Hakai, Weapon Creation, Soul Crushing, Psychology Alteration, Intelligence Alteration, Universe Erasure, can utilize imagination to create anything(including lots and lots of weed) 'Attack Potency: 'Mr Popo, sleeping, drunk, and high, with 100% power limiter <<< Multi-Mega-Hyper-Infinite-Omniverse Level++++,nothing can describe mr. Popo's power <<<<<<<<<<<<<<< --rayo's number% popo's power, can enhance attacks even more utilizing Pecking Order, same as tiers 'Speed: Massively omnipresent | Mr Popo <<< Faster than Massively Omnipresent++++, can enhance Speed even more with Pecking Order, same as tiers Lifting Strength: Beyond Infinite megatons under infinite gravity, a simple step creates so much energy that anything that tries to process the number instantly explodes. Can enhance strength with Pecking Order, same as tiers Durability: '''Mr Popo, sleeping, drunk, and high, with 100% power limiter<<>> omniscience++++++++, can enhance intelligence with Pecking Order, same as tiers '''Equipment: Dragon Balls that can wish anything out of existence, Assimilation Gas can destroy anything, Pecking Order makes him more powerful than anything, Popopotence, Infinite Blunt, Turban which contains Heaven, Hell, all the demons and angels, multiple universes/realities, and 5 universe destroying black holes. All of the things inside the turban use up about 1^-10000000000000000000000000000000! of base form Mr Popo's energy with 100% limiter.same as tiers Pecking Order: You'Losses' *His sanity *Bruce Lee (Bruce Lee defeats Chick Norris, so...) *Goku (exaggerated) (Kid Goku>Bruce Lee>Chuck Norris=Mr Popo, nuff said. Suck it supes fanboys Goku beats Superman in his sleep) *Internet Memes *'Z '(Unknown) Z's Profile (Note: Z had been proven to be stronger than Popo, altough the thread that it was proven Z was getting stomped. Also Z is insaaaaaaaaaaaanely more powerful than Goku (exaggerated) so...) Stalemates *Chuck Norris (It was agreed that Chuck Norris and Mr. Popo are equals) Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Omniscience Category:(TFS) Team Four Star Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Parody Characters Category:Void Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Memes Category:Characters with forms Category:Pecking order Category:WIP Category:Stronger than Khorne, HATE, Emerald Emperor, Omni-Gigyas, Omega, The Demon Himself and Aurum itself Category:Make Farmer with shotgun become a real fodder Category:Make Vegeta become a prince of pacifier Category:Vored vegeta Category:Vored goku Category:Make Shaggy ZOINKS Category:Beyond Characters Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS Category:Solos DC Category:Solos Marvel Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Beyond categories Category:The strongest character on this wiki Category:Vored beerus Category:Vored zeno Category:Vored frieza Category:Solos the Spectral Destroyers Category:Solos solo Category:Massively Beyond the concept of classification Category:Massively Beyond the concept of edit Category:Massively Beyond Omnipotent Category:Memetic Murderer Category:Makes Satan look like Jesus Christ Category:Elder Gods